Jacklovesnaruto90 as "Leonard" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 15:11 jacklovesnaruto9 60e73d80@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.231.61.128 has joined #radiation 15:12 Hi, jacklovesnaruto09. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:12 hi!! im trying out for leonard!! 15:13 First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 15:13 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jacklovesnaruto/Leonard%27s_Audition_Tape 15:13 here u go!! 15:13 Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 15:13 Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:14 id like leonard to play a waay bigger role in this rp than he did in tdrr and tdpi so hes going to be more of a comedy relief and like the blog stated a bit like harold!! 15:14 I like it! Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 15:15 maybe sugar!! but its not like a priority!! 15:15 Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:16 nope just like ariana grande i support equality!! 15:16 its her birthday btw 15:16 I love the Queen of the Gays! We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Leonard and your partner for this scene is Sugar. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:16 Sugar- 18bd957b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.189.149.123 has joined #radiation 15:17 jacklovesnaruto9 has changed nick to Leonard 15:17 Heeeeellooooo? Wiz-ard? I need help!! *tries to lift a piece of wood, but fails* 15:18 Hey Sugar! Why do you require my assistance? 15:19 I can't lift this wood all by my lonesome! :( 15:19 I need some of yer magic help! 15:21 Of course! I'd be more than happy to help! *pushes his hands forward,towards the log* LEVITATE! 15:21 Um,wait... 15:21 *pushes the log with his own two hands* 15:21 IT MOVED 15:21 :-O 15:21 I can't believe it!! 15:22 You should be our team captain, Mr. Wizard! 15:23 Heh,thanks,but I'd rather be called Head Wizard or something cooler sounding than captain. 15:24 Aw, don' let it get to yer head now! 15:24 I know all about bein' humble. 15:24 I won a trophy for it. 15:24 I'm the humblest person there is. 15:26 Woah! A trophy? That's pretty nice. I once got a medal for slaying an ogre. Two actually. With my bare hands. 15:26 What a man!! 15:26 We'll end the scene here. 15:26 A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 15:27 thanks!! 15:28 Leonard 60e73d80@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.231.61.128 has left #radiation [] Second audition 13:09 jacklovesnaruto9 60e73d80@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.231.61.128 has joined #modification 13:09 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Jacklovesnaruto90. Thanks for trying out again for Leonard. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. 13:10 nice 13:10 Dave04 18bd957b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.189.149.123 has joined #modification 13:10 <@TDIFan13> Since you've completed our interview portion, we'll just skip right to the scene. 13:10 <@TDIFan13> You'll be playing Leonard and your partner for this scene is Dave. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:10 jacklovesnaruto9 has changed nick to Leonard9 13:11 Okay. 13:11 Leonard. 13:11 How often do you wash your wizard costume? 13:12 Because I've never seen you out of it and I'm concerned. 13:12 How rude! Of course,a noob like you wouldn't understand. I own 20 different wizard robes that happen to look alike. 13:13 Riiiiiight, of course you do. 13:13 What about that fake beard? 13:14 There's gotta be some kind of bacteria growing in there... eugh. 13:14 Um,I don't wash it? 13:14 Why would I? 13:14 It's real? 13:15 R-right, it's totally real. 13:15 A nice, healthy grey beard on you. 13:15 Well,okay it might not be real... 13:15 BUT I will be a high enough level to have a real beard one day 13:16 I'm sure you will! Just give it, you know, another 40 years. 13:16 Your sarcasm has gotten really bothersome Dave 13:17 Using spells against non opponents is usually against my morals,but... 13:17 SILENCE SPELL 13:17 * Dave04 blinks twice at the camera. 13:17 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 13:17 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 13:18 thank you!! 13:18 Leonard9 60e73d80@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.231.61.128 has left #modification [] Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions Category:Two-part auditions